


my home, my heart

by 5ambreakdown



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Insomnia, M/M, but not actually about insomnia, i think this is the softest thing i've written and that's saying something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5ambreakdown/pseuds/5ambreakdown
Summary: More often than not, Patrick is a deep sleeper, so David is able to press little kisses into his skin, gently spoken promises of protection and love and forever across his nearest arm and shoulder, his neck or collar bone or chest depending on their entanglement. He can stroke Patrick’s cheek, run his fingers through his sleep-rumpled hair without fear of waking him up.Tonight is not the case.in which the author was sad and just wanted to write about these two boys who love each other immensely
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 33
Kudos: 222





	my home, my heart

**Author's Note:**

> i was heartbroken by the news out of the vatican today. taking a page out of our dear daniel levy's book, i channeled that hurt and that anger into creating something that shows (or attempts to) the power of love. if you were at all affected by today's news: i am sorry, i love you, you have a place here. i hope that reading this will bring you as much comfort as writing it did for me ❤
> 
> title from "someone who loves me" by sara bareilles

They’ve admittedly occurred less and less to the point where he’s able to almost forget they occur at all, but David’s faced with the achingly familiar restlessness, even in the comforting darkness of their bedroom, snug under the unbelievably soft comforter with his husband snoring softly beside him. It’s a bone-deep understanding that, no matter how hard he tries, no matter how many cups of sleepytime tea he drinks, no matter how many sheep he counts, no matter how enthusiastic the sex, closing his eyes will bring no sleep. 

He learned quickly that the warm drinks just means he’ll have to frequent the bathroom throughout the night, which, while it at least gives him something to do, ends up stirring Patrick from his sleep. At least one of them needs to sleep well, so David will gladly stay put staring up at their ceiling if it means Patrick can get his rest. 

Tonight, he finds himself on his side, watching his husband’s chest rise and fall with each breath. He smiles in his sleep sometimes, something David discovered in their early days, before they had even uttered “I love you.” It’s a small, soft little thing, but God is it beautiful. Everything Patrick does is beautiful, but that smile, evidence of unfiltered, pure bliss and contentment, is one of David’s favorite things to bear witness to.

More often than not, Patrick is a deep sleeper, so David is able to press little kisses into his skin, gently spoken promises of protection and love and forever across his nearest arm and shoulder, his neck or collar bone or chest depending on their entanglement. He can stroke Patrick’s cheek, run his fingers through his sleep-rumpled hair without fear of waking him up. 

Tonight is not the case.

On what’s probably his third round of _“I love you” kiss “So so much” kiss “You’re beautiful” kiss “You’re perfect” kiss “You’re everything I need” kiss_ traced up and down his husband’s bicep and shoulder, Patrick begins to stir.

“What’sa doing, baby?” he asks, voice rough and deep, eyes still closed.

David doesn’t even try to suppress his grin, not when his husband is so adorable. “Shh, honey, it’s okay. Go back to sleep.”

Patrick hums, not opening an eye. “Sleep ‘night?” He quirks an eyebrow in his half-asleep state, using it to ask the parts of the question that were unspoken.

“No, I don’t think so,” David whispers in the space between them.

Patrick frowns, furrowing his brows together and scrunching his little nose. David is tempted to lean over and kiss it, a gentle peck to his nose - so he does, because he can. This softens Patrick’s look slightly, but it’s clear he's still working through something.

His face opens, his eyes still closed, and he breathes out a little “Ah.”

He blindly nudges David onto his back, his husband pliant to his touch. Then he rolls over, settling all of his weight on top of David before snuggling in close.

“What are you doing?” he laughs out gently to the top of Patrick’s head.

“M’gettin’ comfy,” he hums out as he loops his arms around David’s shoulders. He buries his face into the crook of David’s neck, nosing the length of his throat as if if he keeps going he’ll find a way to burrow into his husband completely.

Powerless to Patrick’s touch, David throws a leg over Patrick’s calf and wraps him up in his arms. He feels kisses fluttered against his neck, so he squeezes back tighter and places a sound kiss into his husband's hair. 

He doesn’t end up drifting off until it’s almost time for Patrick to start the day, but that’s okay. It happens, and he’ll be a little cranky in the morning to anyone who isn’t his husband. Patrick will wake up just after the sun, gently untangling himself from David’s limbs with a kiss to his forehead so he can shower and do whatever it is he does that makes him get up at an ungodly hour. He’ll bring David coffee made to perfection, rousing him from his light sleep with kisses pressed all over his face, warm hands coaxing him to sit up against the headboard. David will do so with protest, but will ultimately comply when Patrick supplies kisses as incentive. He won’t want to get up, will be exhausted even with copious amounts of caffeine and sugar.

But that’s later, beyond the current scope of his worry. Through the whole night, he stays wrapped up in his husband, this beautiful, intelligent, funny, hardworking, deeply kind man he gets to call his forever. When he gets to have this, the sleepless nights can only be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> go out there and love, you crazy kids


End file.
